runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Caped Carousers
Introduction Perhaps best known for its public displays of mass Quest Cape (and other) emotes, the Caped Carousers are an eclectic mixture of relatively mature players of all ages, including an unusually high proportion of RuneScape Player and Forum Moderators, but this is mainly due to a high maturity level maintained in the clan. Carousers is an active clan, in spite of this page not being updated. For most current information, see the clan page on the official forums or their website http://www.carousers.info/. Origins The Caped Carousers were born out of a desire to do something a bit different to celebrate obtaining a Quest Cape - basically an online 'pub crawl'. The original event back in April 2007 was a great success, and various people suggested getting together to do something similar on a regular basis. Life being what it is, it was almost a year before this happened. The first real Caped Carousers event was held in April 2008, with a grand total of four people attending. Growth The Carousers gradually accumulated more members from among friends and from chance encounters in the game, as well as from the forums. From the outset, the aim was to have a simple structure that discouraged internal politics. Although it was never intended to have a 'homeworld', the fact that the founders shared one, and initially invited friends from there to join, led to 124 becoming the unofficial base. This remained the case (with a brief interlude when PvP worlds were introduced) until May 2009, when 124 was definitively turned into a Bounty World, scattering members across many servers. World 117 became the unofficial homeworld for some time, until 117 became the unofficial Dungeoneering world, and with that change came crippling lag and "server full" issues. The clan continues to hold events on different worlds to accommodate timezones and lag issues. Nowadays, World 83 has become somewhat of a favorite world for Carousers to inhabit. As the group developed, it started to do other things too, from training to just having fun. This continues today, with occasional events as well as regular minigames. Members started to take responsibility for some of these, as well as making videos of our events, and this has been a key factor in continuing growth. By 2009 the Carousers were holding 18 events per week... Thrice-yearly membership sweeps (known affectionately as 'purges') serve to remove inactive members, and provide focus. The group's chat channel, originally intended just for organising Cape events, quickly became the centre of everything - serving sometimes as a venue for intellectual conversation, sometimes as a place to kick back and relax, sometimes as somewhere to get good advice and ideas, and sometimes it just offers some companionable silence. Maturity The discovery of an abandoned pub in East Ardougne by the Caped Carousers - quickly dubbed the 'Mary Celeste' by members - was brought to Jagex's (and specifically Mod Emilee's) attention in March 2009. This directly triggered a series of events culminating in the May 6th Guaranteed Content Poll for a pub name, and RSB forum threads to decide on the decoration, NPC's etc. It's now called the Poison Arrow. In Spring 2009, the Caped Carousers placed 7th out of the 84 clans participating in the Jagex Skilling Cup, with a team led by Crolla. On September 19th 2009 one of their events was featured, with screen shots, on the official RuneScape Facebook page, courtesy of Mods Poppy & SteveW. On December 22nd 2009 the Carousers were featured on the first Clan Submission Page in the Developer Blogs area of the main RS website, in a searching interview by Mod Timbo. On the same day, a new page about clans appeared in the Game Guide (Home > Customer Support > Other > Clans), where the Carousers were mentioned again. Clearly, the Carousers had become a fixture in the community! As of January 2010, the Caped Carousers had over 150 members. On March 27 2010 Archaeox stepped down as Gaffer (leader) of the Caped Carousers. On April 4 2010, in a group meeting, Lumine was selected as new leader of the Caped Carousers and took the title 'Patrona'. The meeting voted that Archaeox be declared Gaffer Emeritus and perpetual honorary leader of the group. Membership requirements *The Caped Carousers are open to P2P players who possess (and can wear) a Quest Cape. *The group is open to members of all ages. Members should however have a mature attitude to having fun (!), and be friendly and helpful to others at all times. Those who insult others, mock those less able or experienced than themselves, or enjoy arguing for the sake of argument, are not welcome. *Members must have the support of two current Carousers. (Instated shortly after the release of 'Nomad's Requirem')(Removed again a few months later.) *Members may belong to other clans, societies, guilds, associations, unions, fraternities/sororities, clubs and/or social groups without any restriction whatsoever – but any disagreements arising from such memberships should be left at the door. Events are not to be used as a venue for pursuing clan vendettas or rivalries. *Members shall be called Carousers, and will be expected to maintain their Quest Capes. There will always time between the release of a new quest and Cape events to allow members time to regain their capes. *Members shall be expected to monitor the RSB forum threads for news and information! *Some members may be assigned special roles within the group, and given titles accordingly. In particular, members who regularly organise our keystone Cape events shall be named Reprobates. *It is vital for security reasons that any member making a name change posting his or her old name and new display name immediately on the Recruitment Thread. Failure to do so may be a cause for removal from membership list. *Carousers who (for whatever reason) are unable to maintain their capes within a reasonable time of a new quest being released will be designated Revellers. *Members shall be accepted provisionally in the first instance. Two weeks after the release of the first quest following acceptance, a decision will be made by the Gaffer/Patrona as to whether the player is well suited to the group and should remain a member. *The Gaffer/Patrona reserves the right to refuse membership applications without providing reasons. *Failure to accept a rejection will be seen as confirming unsuitability for the group. Code of Conduct for members Events *Cape events (with compulsory dress code) will be arranged by the Gaffer or Reprobates only and announced on the front page of this thread. Any members may suggest events for inclusion. We aim to have Reprobates in timezones convenient to members in Europe, the Americas and Australasia. *Members are expected to know about events. *If they attend a Cape event, members MUST adhere to the dress code provided (which will ALWAYS include a Quest Cape) and join the cc during events! If you can’t dress for the occasion, please don’t come. *Informal Minigame and Training events may be run by any member, once approved by the Gaffer, as long as there are no scheduling clashes. *At events, members must remain polite to all other players at all times! We don’t wish to give drinkers a bad name… *If you are not taking part in a pre-announced event, please do not interrupt the chat channel with off topic chatter while it is taking place. *Members do not need to be present for every event. General standards *Members may NOT promote the real life consumption of alcohol under any circumstances. In real life alcohol is dangerous, and should be approached responsibly. *NO QUEST SPOILERS! You may give hints to those desperate for help, but not direct instructions for completing a quest. Private chat options exist for a reason… (Please note, the 'No spoiler rule for the quest 'Nomad's Requirem' has been lifted, due to the difficulty of the final fight.) *Respect other users and their feelings: no spamming, flaming, deliberate provocation or intentionally annoying behaviour! *Remember that a degree of maturity is expected in the chat channel; please try to avoid childishness. *Avoid incorrect abbreviations like 'k k', 'wuu2', 'pl0x' etc., and the excessive use of potentially offensive ones (wtf, ffs etc.), as a refusal may cause civil war to break out! *Listen to warnings from the Reprobates or Gaffer. *Act with honour at all times. Conduct on the RuneScape forums *Members must not flame others on the threads, nor respond to flames or spam by non-members. The theme around which this group is based is a controversial one, and it is ESSENTIAL that this rule is followed. *The forum threads should not be bumped, they are both quite capable of looking after themselves! Yes Misc. *Clan chat ranks will be assigned as follows: :Recruit - Designated friend of the Carousers. Corporal - Provisional member of the Carousers Sergeant - Not used. Lieutenant - Not used. (Previously - Reveller former Carouser who has lost their cape) Captain - Caped Carouser. :General - Reprobate or Higher rank. *For security reasons, any member changing their display name MUST post a notice to this effect on the Recruitment thread. Failure to do so will result in instant removal. Detailed History For recent history see the clan website http://www.carousers.info/. *June 16 2010: Anyone removed from the membership list in the sweep may re-apply in the Recruitment thread - but please be aware that re-acceptance is not automatic. Your re-application must also provide the reason for your failure to post a notification of your Cape status in the Rec thread during the period of the sweep. Given that the period was 7 weeks long, "I didn't know there was a sweep happening" will not be regarded as sufficient unless you haven't logged into RuneScape at all for most of the last seven weeks. Re-applicants will be assessed as new members (so must have a current Quest Cape) but if accepted, will revert to their previous status as a full Carouser (not a provisional member). *May 3 - June 15 2010 The fifth 'interactive' membership sweep was conducted. 20 members were removed for failing to respond; 4 members who had not previously asked for Reveller status but hadn't yet regained their Capes were made Revellers. (Also, one member who expected that she'd need to become a Reveller shortly was made one in advance at her request.) *April 14 2010: If you're a full member swept for long-term inactivity in the recent sweep (i.e. you're Arendra or Eryri), you may re-apply in the Recruitment thread. If you're a provisional whose membership was recently declined or a full member swept for incompatibility, you will not be re-admitted. *April 14 2010 The changeover to the new 'Carousers' chat took place, with assessment of the current batch of provisionals and allocation of new silver and gold stars. A unilateral purge was also conducted, with two full members removed for long-term inactivity and three for incompatibility with the group ethos. *April 13 2010 Lumine created a new Recruitment thread (with some posts by Fergie Angel) and opened it for the posting of new applications. *April 6 2010 Lumine created a new Home thread with some posts by Fergie Angel, so Fergie could easily carry out her role as Scheduler. *April 4 2010 In a group meeting, Lumine was selected as new leader of the Caped Carousers and took the title 'Patrona'. The meeting voted that Archaeox be declared Gaffer Emeritus and perpetual honorary leader of the group. *March 28 2010 Lumine volunteered to create a new temporary Home thread. The old Home thread was renamed to "Caped Carousers Changes" and was used for discussion of changes to group structure and administration. Recruitment was suspended, although the current Recruitment thread remained open. *March 27 2010 Archaeox stepped down as Gaffer (leader) of the Caped Carousers. *Nov 30 2009 Another Home thread created due to the maxing out of the old one :) *October 2009: For security reasons, any member changing their display name MUST post a notice to this effect on the Recruitment thread. Failure to do so will result in instant removal. Please post *after* your name change has gone through, and be aware that your name change will be recorded on the membership list, so that everyone knows who's who. Addition: The removal of those people who failed to do this has now begun. *(September 17 2009: {May 28 2009: (January 2009: Anyone removed from the membership list in the sweep may re-apply - but please be aware that re-acceptance is NOT automatic; your re-application MUST also provide the reason for your failure to post on either thread during the purge period. *Sept 2nd - 16th 2009 The 4th membership sweep took place. *June 29 2009 Another Recruitment thread created to provide a little more flexibility... *June 19 2009 Another Home thread created due to the maxing out of the old one :) *May 25 2009 The Caped Carousers' team for the Jagex Skilling Cup, led by Crolla, placed 7th overall among the 84 teams entering! Awesome! :D *May 13-27 2009: The 3rd membership sweep took place, with far fewer members removed for failing to respond this time! *Jan 1-16 2009: The 2nd membership purge took place. Roughly one third of members were removed for failing to respond... *December 2008: Please note that for the time being, it is NOT necessary to post bumps on either this thread or the Recruitment thread. *Nov 6 2008: The Caped Carousers celebrate the opening of the new Clans Community forums by splashing out on brand new recruitment and discussion threads - rest assured that every expense has been spared to give the impression that no expense has been spared! :D Category:Clans Category:Community Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Quest clan Category:Active Clan